Possibly A Princess
by ella plain and simple
Summary: This story was supposed to be based on the princess and the pea. But it's gone in a totally different direction. It's darker and involves the fey. Please R&R!
1. Prologe

A/N This was originally going to be a fanfic of princess and the pea but well it just did not want to go that way. (Yes I am one of those silly writers who say their stories have a mind of there own)

Possibly A Princess 

Prologe

Cassie closed her eyes. All she could hear was the soft sounds of the wind blowing through the trees and the sweet sounds of the birds singing there joy. She loved tending her garden it was the one place she was truly happy.

Cassie or Lady Cassandra led what most people would think to be an easy existence. But you never know what really goes on behind closed doors. We will get more into that later but for now I must give you a little background. Cassie is the only child to the Lord of Canttron. Lady Canttron retired some time ago to a convent somewhere in the woods. This basically means she could no longer stand her husband. So she ran away to the only place she could, without shaming her family.

The Canttron's are third in line to the throne of Landear. Therefore Lord Canttron's Lady Mother was consistently throwing some sort of ball or such. Trying to impress the lesser nobles with their status. This also meant that Lord Canttron was constantly scheming to find a Royal husband for Cassie. Which might explain why Cassie spent most of her time hiding from her Father and Grandmother, vainly wishing that she could run away to a convent.

Now I don't want you thinking Cassie is not a good daughter, she really is. It's just that she has no aspirations of Royalty. Of course that is not normal for a Noble but well she is not a normal Noble. In fact their are some who suspect she is a noble at all. That brings us to the beginning of our story.


	2. Chapter 1

Possibly A Princess 

Chapter 1

"Where has that cursed girl gotten herself to?" Dame Canttron screamed at the top of her lungs. "I want her found and brought to me at once!" Dame Canttron was shriveled up ugly old shell of the woman she once was, but that did not stop her from ruling the castle with an iron fist. In fact some of the servants called her dragon Canttron. Not that any of them would dare say it to her face! Cassie heard her Grandmothers tirade just in time to run into the servant sent to find her.

Normally she would have run in the other direction but it was to late now.

"You called for me Grandmother?" Cassie quarried in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Of course I called for you girl and knock off the sweet act with me. You knew I wanted you to join me for tea! Is it so much to ask that you spend a hour with your dear grandmother?"

Cassie wanted to say, _'It is when you will be doing nothing but harping on me and you are in no way a "dear grandmother".'_ But Cassie is a Lady after all. So instead she said. "No Grandmother it is not, but it was such a lovely afternoon I decided to go for a walk. Would you like to join me next time?"

"I told you to knock it off girl! Walks are for lovers and you shall not have one until I tell you who and when. Don't you realize what your Father and I are trying to do for you? Never mind. I don't have time for this, just go upstairs and get ready for dinner. We have company and I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes Grandmother." _You old hag._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting ready for dinner consisted of three full hours of preparation. Which really means three hours of Cassie being tortured in various ways. All the while listening to her maids twitter about how lucky a girl she was to be meeting a prince. Cassie had meet Princes before and every single one was a pompous brat who wanted, no expected her go to bed with them just because they happened to be Princes!

She had thought about doing just that. If only because it would mean she would be able to slink off to a convent some where and spend her days gardening. But she could not shame her family in such a way. She was the only heir left and she needed to make a good match. All she really had to do was marry some idiot, produce an heir, and turn a blind eye to her husband's philandering.

"Oh my Lady you look stunning." Twittered one of the maids when Cassie was finally done.

Cassie did look quite beautiful. Her cornflower blue dress matched her eyes and her golden hair was twisted up into a lovely bun with curls cascading down around her face. Cassie hated the way she looked. Maybe if she had been a little uglier they would just leave her alone. What kind of life was she going to have as a trophy?

_'Okay Cassie._' She thought. _'Take a deep breath and calm down. You are not hungry, you are not beaten, you have a nice home, and warm clothing. Your life could be a lot worse. Just calm down and smile'_

"Lady it is time for you to go downstairs." Whispered one of the maids careful not to break the lady's thoughts.

"Thank you. I will not need any of you when I retire. Please just make sure there is a warm bath waiting for me." Cassie said in a distant and polite manner.

"Yes My Lady." The maids where used to her. They know she was in her company mode. She would be herself as soon as the Prince left. Lady Cassandra knew her role in life.

"Ah! My dear daughter, I am so glad you where able to join us tonight." Lord Canttron admonished as Cassie joined her father and grandmother in the foyer.

"I am sorry Father. It took me longer to get ready then expected."

"That's alright dear. The Prince and his mother have not yet arrived. I trust I do not need to remind you of your obligation to this family?"

"No Father I am well aware of my family obligations."

"You are a good girl. I know you will make this family proud."

"Excuse me sir but the royal carriage had arrived." Interrupted the Butler. "Good. Open the doors if you would please we will meet them on the steps."

The royal carriage was appropriately royal. All black leather and polished brass. The Queen of Landen exited first. She was short and ravaged by time but she still had the royal presence all queens have. The Prince was not what Cassie had expected. He was tall and handsome with dark brown hair and green eyes. But he was not foppishly dressed and you could tell he was well musseled underneath his clothing.

"Welcome my Queen to our humble abode. I trust you journey was not to taxing?" Lord Canttron questioned in his most courtly voice.

"It was quite long. Would you mind terribly if I retired before dinner?" Replied the Queen.

"Of course not your Highness. Your rooms are ready. Cassie, would you please escort the Queen to her rooms? I'll have Edmund bring up the luggage."

"Yes Father. My Queen if you would please fallow me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner passed Cassie by in a blur. She answered politely when questioned but mostly listened to her father and the Prince discusses jousting techniques. Cassie was glad when the men decided to retire to the study. As she was on her way to her rooms the Prince found her.

"My Lady I must speak with you in private." Whispered the Prince as he moved unnervingly close.

_'Oh no here we go again.'_ Cassie thought as she turned to the Prince. "I assure you, you're Highness that I am a most virtuous woman. If you have something to ask of me please do it here."

"What? Oh no my Lady I am not what you think. But I can not speak of this now. I will ask your father to arrange for us to walk among the gardens tomorrow. Farewell my lady, I shall have the pleasure of gazing upon you tomorrow." And with that the prince walked away leaving a rather stunned Cassie standing in the hall.


	3. Chapter 2

Possibly a Princess 

Chapter 2

"Wake up my lady. Your grandmother insists upon your presence at breakfast." Cassie's maid Beth implored as she gently shook the sleeping lady.

"Go away! It's not even light yet. Let me sleep! Breakfast is not until nine." Cassie grumbled as she rolled over and put her head under the pillows.

"Lady Cassie! Wake up! If you don't I will rip these covers right off of you! Your Grandmother wants you fully made up for breakfast and you know how long that takes."

"Fine but don't expect me to be civil!"

"I never expect you to be civil."

Cassie laughed she loved the mornings. It was just her and Beth. Beth was her nurse's daughter and the two where like sisters. When Cassie was with her she did not have to pretend. She could say exactly what she wanted to say and did not have to worry about offending her friend.

"So how is this new Prince? Has he tried to get into your bed yet? Beth asked as she started combing the tangles out of Cassie's hair.

"Oddly enough no, he found me alone in the halls and he just talked to me. He said he needed to speak to me privately and would ask my father to arrange a private walk among the gardens. I don't know what to think of him."

"Well he might actually have morals."

"Ha! A prince with morals! They only exist in fairy tales. More likely he is too sacred of that dragon of a mother. You know she is exactly like grandmother. All she did on the way to her rooms was complain! I feel sorry for whoever has been assigned as her maid!"

"Uh actually that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Your grandmother has asked me to attend the queen in the evenings. We will still be able to talk in the mornings but the twitter's will help you the rest of the time."

"What! Fine there's not much I can do about it! Why does the dragon hate me so?"

"Well you do look exactly like your mother and you know about all the old rumors."

"And you know there all lies! Father never let Mother go anywhere without a spy! There's not way she would have been able to cheat on him. Not that she would anyway!"

"Yes I know that but she refuses to believe it. I just hope that it does not stop you from marrying."

"You know sometimes I almost wish it would."

"Wish what girl?" Snapped Dame Canttron, as she walked into the room. "Good mourning Grandmother. I was just telling Beth that I wish I was better at my embroidery. It never seams to turn out right." Cassie replied in her most lady like tone.

"Whatever girl, lie if you like. God knows your mother did. Wipe that look off your face right now because weather I like it or not you are the only hope for this family. The prince has asked for a privet walk with you in the gardens. I will not have you lifting your skits for him."

"How dare you!" Cassie's face was blood red and she had to dig her nails into her palms to keep from slapping the woman across the face. "You know how many times I have been tormented by your so called princes. In fact when that bastard Prince Kent pined me against the wall! You yelled at me for kicking him. You have no right to question my purity! Do you hon-

"Are you done now? Or do you want the queen's servants reporting to her about your little tirade?" Dame Canttron questioned.

"No." Cassie whispered ashamed that she had let her grandmother get the best of her.

"Now I know that in the past you have been quite pure but I felt the need to remind you. Prince Caspin is also known as Prince Charming. As in charm the pants right off of you. So you need to be on your guard. Beth have her where the purple dress and make sure you sew her under pants to her corset."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your gardens are quite lovely Lady Cassandra. Is it true that you sometimes work in the gardens yourself?" The prince asked all smiles and charm.

"Yes it is in fact. But only a small part of it your Highness. If you like we can go that area."

"Yes that would be quite nice. Does it have a place were we may sit and talk?"

"Yes your Highness." The two walked along in silence until they came to the most beautiful part of the garden. "This is my garden, your Highness. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Why it is the most beautiful garden I have seen! Come let's sit. Do you ever wish you could be a gardener?"

"When my duty to my family is fulfilled, I do dream of retiring to a convent and spending the rest of my days gardening. It is a dream nothing more. Tell me do you have any wild dreams?"

"Well sometimes I wish I could marry for love." The prince whispered wistfully.

"My Prince, you know there is no such thing."

"I can see I will not be able to woo you with promises of true love. You are a smart girl and I like that about you. I could see myself marrying you. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You must first ask my father. I can not promise anything without first receiving his blessing, my Prince."

"I would not expect you to. I just wanted to tell you something my Mother is bound to do. She has heard some unkind rumors about your mother and she is going to test you to see if you really are nobility. Please do not be offended. They're quite a few rumors about my mother as well. All untrue, as I am sure the ones about your mother are as well."

"What kind of test your Highness?"

"Stop calling me your highness. Just call me Caspin."

"Alright but only in privet and you must call me Cassie. Now please what kind of test?"

"Cassie? Alright then. This is going to be upsetting for you to hear but my mother has fey connections that will be involved. I do not know exactly what she has planed but it will not be enjoyable."

"I do not want to get mixed up with the fey, they are nothing but heathens using the power of the devil. I fear you must find someone else to wed. Good bye, my prince." With that Cassie rose to return to the Castile.

"No wait!" The prince shouted as he jumped up and grabbed her arm. "My mother is dead set on doing this test. It does not matter if you want to wed me or not. She will do this! There is nothing you can do about it!"

"Let go of me this instant! Do you honestly think that my father would agree to such a test? No! As soon as I tell him of your plans he will throw you out!"

"He has already agreed."

"No you lie!" Cassie cried as she sat back down. "He would never..."

"Please don't cry. He wants his name cleared and sees this as the only way he can do that. You are going to have to go along with it. Look, your maid has been assigned to my mother; I will make sure she lets you know what is going to happen."

"I can't believe this. I need to lie down. Please escort me back to the castle."

A/N So tell me what you think! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 3

Possibly A Princess  
Chapter 3 

A small dark carriage made its way slowly up the over grown and rarely traveled road. It pulled up to a small cottage and deposited its passengers- three women, two dressed in long dark cloaks, and one dressed in a nun's habit.

"So my lady, you thought we would not find out?" Questioned one of the cloaked women as the other slipped out the back door to report.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. But I can tell you that you're not going to find what you're looking for." Replied the woman dressed as a nun.

"You do know what I'm talking about Lady. You really thought you would get away with it, didn't you? Well, no worries we'll take care of her from here on out. We will no longer need you in a few days and you can beg the mistress for mercy. I don't think you'll get any but it will be fun watching you beg."

"You and your kind will never win. No matter how many people's lives you destroy, you will always lose."

"Shut up! You just won yourself the pleasure of being gagged. You always did rub me the wrong way, it's nice to see you squirm now. You once believed in the cause. It's so sad to see you in this state. Well not really!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassie, what are you doing awake?" Asked a surprised Beth. "You're never awake this early! Are you feeling alright?"

"No, I am not sick. I have been up all night reading."

"You up all night reading are you sure you're Cassie? Or did I walk into the wrong bed chamber?"

"Ha ha, very amusing. No, I've been trying to find out all the information I can on the Fey. But these books are no help! Hey Beth, your mother was always full of tales, what do you know about the Fey?"

"I'll only tell you if you sit still so that I can do your hair without pulling half of it out of your head!"

"Fine, conditions granted. Now tell me already!"

"Why when it's so much more fun to tease you? Ah now, don't give me that look! I'll tell you. I am sure that by now you know that there are no such things as fairies and such."

"Yes and that's why these books are so frustrating! I know there's no such thing as magic!"

"Now I did not say that. I just said there are no such things as fairies at least not in the way most people think of them."

"Wait a minute, you can't really ex-" Cassie was interrupted by Beth mid sentence. **  
**  
"Stop! Do you what to know what I know or not? Yes? Alright good, just listen and stop interrupting me! The Fey are women just like you and me. They just have extra abilities that some see as witch like. Yes, by that I do mean magic, only different. I really don't know how to describe it but you will know soon enough."

"Are you taking about the test? Do you know what it's going to be?"

"Yes and no. But I know it will not hurt you and will be accurate."

"Beth, I'm scared."

"Don't be scared. The Queen will not hurt you. Look if you want to know more why don't you ask the Queen?"

"That's not what I meant! I'm scared that it will turn out that I am not father's. What will happen then? Were will I go?"

"Stop thinking like that silly! You are the lord's daughter and don't you doubt it one bit! Look, the Queen has requested that you have tea with her this afternoon. Why don't you ask her about the Fey then? I think if you knew more about them you would not be so overset." 

A/N It's short I know but it's just a transition chapter in ease you into the next. I promise the next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think! Even if you don't like it! It just would be nice to get some kind of review!

Thanks to fanficaholic for bataing!


	5. Chapter 4

Possibly A Princess  
Chapter 4

Cassie checked and rechecked her appearance before leaving her room to go down for tea. She was very nervous about her tea with the Queen and felt a little ill about meeting her one on one. When she knew there was nothing else she could do to make her appearance more lady like she headed down to the tea room. She steeled herself before walking in the door. The worst that could happen was that she would end up not marrying the prince and would that really be that bad?

"Good afternoon, my Queen. I trust you are having a good stay." Cassie asked the Queen as she sat hoping her voice did not quiver as she said it.

"Well, as good as anyone can when not in their own home. I quite like your maid, Beth. I may run away with her."  
"Oh, please don't, she's the best maid here. It would be dreadfully hard to replace her." Cassie was terrified that the queen would take away her best friend.

"You know, most people would have told me to take her for fear of angering me. Oh now, don't get upset, I like the fact that you told the truth. It's quite refreshing. Ah, here's our tea. Just leave the tray please. Lady Cassandra will serve."

Cassie wondered why the Queen had dismissed Kathy. Did she want to judge her hostessing skills? Well, she was going to do her best. "How do you take your tea my Queen?"

"Two scoops of sugar, a squeze of lemon, and a splash of milk."

Oh God please don't let my hands shake! "Here you are my Queen."

"Thank you. You have quite a steady hand."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"My son seems to be quite impressed by you. I have heard nothing but good things about you, except your penchant for gardening. Oh, don't worry, it's alright for a lady to have at lest one fault, otherwise they are hiding something. The only thing I don't understand is why you are not yet wed."

"My father only wants the best for me and has been careful in choosing a husband for me." Oh dear where was this going? Was she going to bring up her mother? "Would you care for a pastry, my Queen?"

"Yes, the apple one looks quite good. All fathers want the best for their children, my dear. I don't know how to say this nicely, so I'll just be blunt. I have heard some very unsavory things about your mother."

"I assure you they are all untrue. My mother would never betray my father."

"Calm down my dear, that will be settled soon. I understand that you must be nervous about the test but you need not be. I would like to explain it to you so that you would not be so anxious. But I can't, seeing as there are too many prying ears about. You will not be harmed and if it does not turn out as expected, I will make sure that you are taken care of."

"Thank you my Queen. It does settle my fears to hear from you that I shall not be harmed. Can you tell me when this test will take place or who the fey are?"

"I will not give you that information now. You don't need to know yet." With that the queen walked out of the room, leaving Cassie more confused then she had been before.

Needless to say, Cassie could not sleep that night. Her life had always been so set. She had been trained to be a lady so that she could marry a wealthy lord, produce heirs, and run the fief when her husband was away. She had not liked her future but she had accepted it as her role in life. Now what was she going to do? She did not want to spend the rest of her life in a convent, but what kind of employment was she qualified for? She could be a governess but who wanted a bastard teaching their children? No, she'd end up a servant of some sort. She was not naive enough to think that she would be well treated. She knew that as soon as her lineage came out she would be treated with contempt and hated. Particularly since she had no idea how to do the work servants did.  
Why was she even thinking like this? Her mother had been faithful, hadn't she? But how was Cassie to know? Her mother had been at that convent since she was three. All she knew about her mother was the stories her nurse had told her.

Cassie's worries were interrupted by the sound of someone opening her door.

"Oh, you're awake." Beth said surprised. "The queen would like you to dress and come with me. It's time for the test."

"Beth, do you know what's going to happen?" Cassie asked as she took the simple green dress and black cloak Beth had brought with her.

"You will find out soon enough. I hate being so cryptic with you but I have been sworn to secrecy. You're going to be alright; I would never let any one hurt you. You're like a sister to me. Now hurry, we are on a time schedule."

"Alright, I'm ready." Cassie said shakily as she pulled the cloak tightly around her. "I am putting my faith in you, please don't disappoint me."  
"There's just one more thing. I need you to drink this, it will make you sleep. You can't know where we are going. Just in case you don't turn out to be who we hope you are."

"Please don't let them hurt me. I'm putting my faith in you, please don't disappoint me." Cassie pleaded as she took the vial from Beth and swallowed its contents. Instantly her head started to spin and black dots clouded her vision. Cassie sat down to keep from falling as something suddenly become clear to her. " We? You're fey? Of course you are. Why else…" Cassie's voice trailed off as the darkness overcame her.

A man stepped out of a passage way behind the tapestries, picked Cassie up and carried Cassie out the passage. Beth blew out the candles and followed.

* * *

A/N Sorry I have not posted in so long but my little bro. decided to take the computer apart! I hope you like it so far please R &R!

Thanks to Fanficaholic for being my wonderful beta!


	6. Chapter 5

Possibly A Princess  
Chapter 5

"She's here?"

"Yes but she's still sleeping."

"Well, wake her up! We need to find out if she's the one!"

"Shh! Let her sleep, she's going to need her rest for the test."

"Oh, look she opened her eyes!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Cassie screamed when she awoke in a strange chamber with two masked women hovering over her. "Who the hell are you and where have you taken me? I demand you return me to my home at once."

"Calm down my pet. We're not going to harm you. I'm Alyssa and this is Malihea. We were sent here to prepare you for the test." Replied the lovelier of the two, it almost sounded like she was holding back a laugh.

"Where's Beth?" Cassie whispered ashamed at her self for getting so worked up. It was just that she had not remembered what happened the night before. "I need Beth. She has assisted me in getting ready for the last sixteen years and is my only friend. She is the one who should be here, not you."

"I know you have a friendship with your maid but I assure you she is not fey. We-"

"Oh stop it! She knows I'm fey. You didn't think her stupid did you? You had to of known she would figure it out. Now please leave, I will finish here." Beth interrupted as she walked into the room. She did not understand why the elders had sent those two blithering girls, they were no help to anyone.

"Fine! But don't think we aren't going straight to the Elders to tell them!" Yelled Alyssa as the girls left the room.

"So you really are fey. Why did you not tell me sooner?" Asked Cassie as she stood, trying to get the worst of the wrinkles out of her dress.

"I couldn't. In fact I'm probably going to get in trouble telling this but the test is not to see if you're your father's child. It's to see if you have enough fey in you to become the next queen and leader of the Fey."

"What! The Queen is the leader of the fey? But I thought-"

"Shh! Please be quiet! Look they're coming for you; we don't have much time. Just remember this, it's not real." Beth whispered as she helped Cassie tie her cloak.

"Beth what do you-" Cassie was interrupted as a woman walked into the room. She was wearing the same masks and dresses as herself and the other two girls.

"I see you are ready my lady, if you would please follow me. Beth you may go to the gathering room now. Your services are no longer needed." The woman ordered. Her voice sounded oddly familiar to Cassie but she was to busy thinking about what Beth said to give it much thought.

"Good luck my lady." Beth said as she gave Cassie a hug before leaving the room.

"Please follow me; I will take you to the gathering room for testing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gathering Room was a large cave that had been dug out to look almost like a Roman Colosseum. It was large and circular, with an arena of sorts in the center. That was where Cassie was lead and told to stand on a dais.

"Women of the world, we have gathered here to test Lady Cassandra to find out if she is fit to rule our great country!" The woman shouted as a great cheer came up among the crowd. "If there is any woman who questions her rite let them speak now or never." The room went deathly quiet as everyone held their breath waiting to see if anyone would challenge.

"I object!" Shouted a woman dressed in a nun's habit pushed her way passed the guards. "She is my daughter after all."

Cassie was shocked. Why would her mother not want her to become queen? Unless the test really was for paternity and her mother did not want the truth to come out. "What are you doing here? Why are you not at the convent?" Cassie asked still in shock."

"I was forced to come here. I took the test once and was not found fit. So they had me marry your father. I don't want you taking this test so I am stopping it." He mother said with a flounce.

"Cassanly, you are aware of the fact that you must have a more convincing reason then that you don't want her to." Cassie's guide said, her voice filled with annoyance.

"No I don't, lady Orrick! Cassie can refuse to take the test. I am her mother and I am telling her to refuse to take the test."

"Mother, why? Why do you not want me to marry the prince? Father wants it."

"I don't care what your father wants! He wants power! If taking you to bed would give him power he'd do it!" Cassanly screamed as spit flew off her lips.

Cassie was shocked. Maybe her mother really was crazy. Maybe the rumors are true. "Mother pleases! Father has never been unkind to me. Yes, he does want more power. But he would never hurt me to acquire power. I have a role in life that I was born to fill and I will fill it. I'm sorry mother, I'm taking the test." Cassie answered crying. She had to know the truth and there was only one way to find out.

"Congratulations my child, you've passed the first part of the test." Shouted Lady Orrick as the guards came to remove Lady Cassanly. "You realized that it's more important to know the truth, no matter how hurtful, then it is to hide from it." The crowd cheered for Cassie as she stood in disbelief. That had been a test? Is this what Beth had meant by it's not real?

"We will now begin part two of the testing. Lady Cassandra don't be alarmed by what you see. It will not harm you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N First of all I would like to thank my ONE reviewer, mint tea rose. It kinda upsets me when 35 (35!) people read the the last chapter and only one person bothered to review! It's kind of ridiculous don't you think? So I am leaving you with a cliff hanger until someone besides mint tea rose (again thank you so much! And If it takes to long I will message the next chapter to you.) desides to leave me a review. (and yes I do have the next chapter ready to go so all you have to do is click on the little button on the bottom of the page) Yes I know I am being an evil beeb but how can I know if you like my story unless you tell me? And as I've said before flames are fine as long as they are constructive.

Oh and thanks to fanficaholic for being my wonderful, inspiring, and **patient** beta!


	7. Chapter 6

Possibly A Princess 

Chapter 6

"We will now begin part two of the testing. Lady Cassandra don't be alarmed by what you see. It will not harm you." Lady Orrick then walked over to Cassie and placed her hands on the back of Cassie's head so that her thumbs rested on Cassie's temples. "This is going to hurt."

Cassie's world was instantly plunged into pain so deep and overcoming she thought she would die. Then slowly the pain subsided leaving Cassie in the middle of a battlefield. All around her she saw men killing each other as if it meant nothing.

"Why? Why do they kill each other?" Lady Orrick asked her.

Cassie looked around, the men did not look as if they were murderers. No, they looked more like farm boys then knights. "They fight for what they believe is right. These men will fight to the death for their beliefs. It does not matter if history proves them wrong. They are fighting for what they believe will be the betterment of their family's lives. The sad thing is that half these men will go home heroes and nothing will change. The other half will go home defeated and their lives will be worse then they were before."

"Does anyone benefit from this war?"

Cassie thought for a long time before answering. "The King and Queen of the winning country might, as well as the nobles. But it all depends on what kind of benefit you mean. The country will have more land and more slaves and servants to tend the land. But the subjects will be no better off, and is it not the ruler's job to make sure that their subjects are well treated and can live without starving? If they do not do this, especially after a war, will the people not rise up against the nobles and plunge the country into civil war? So, no one would benefit."

"Why?"

"Because a country in the grips of civil war is easy pickings. Another country could easily come in and destroy it." The pain griped Cassie again and she almost passed out from the pain. When the pain finally subsided she found herself once again in the Gathering room but now she was alone. She sat on the dais and wondered what she should do now. Had she failed the test? Cassie stood up to see if she could find a way out of here and back to her home when she felt water around her ankles.

The water started rising and she began to panic. They were going to kill her! She should have listened to her mother! Oh god, the water was already at her waist. She stated moving as fast as she could to where she thought the door was. But the water was rising too fast and her skirts were too heavy. The water was now at her chest and she had only moved a few feet. She pulled her cloak off and reached down to rip her skirts off, thank god she was wearing a simple dress. But the water was rising too fast. It was now at her neck she gave her skirts one last tug and they came undone. The water rose above her head and Cassie kicked as hard as she could.

She had never swam before in her life but she knew if she could just get to the top of the water she could float there. She was so tired. Her muscles screamed at her to stop but the burning in her lungs kept her moving. Her world started turning black and she knew she had to get air or die. But it was to late now, she was not even sure which way was up and for all she knew, she was swimming farther down. No, she wasn't going to give up yet she gave one last kick and found her self on top of a snow mound.

Great, just great! They were going to freeze her to death instead of drowning her. She was wet and half naked, how was she going to save herself? Her cloak! Was it still here. She was still in the gathering room, wasn't she? Well there was only way to find out. She went to where she hoped it was and started digging. She was so cold. Her fingers would no longer bend and she could not feel her hands. Cassie gave up on finding her cloak; it was most likely frozen anyway, and started walking.

She knew that the only way she was going to survive this was to keep her blood moving, otherwise she would freeze to death. But it was so hard. Every steep was torture for her already tired muscles and she could not feel her feet or legs. She was so tired and she just wanted to lie down and sleep but if she did that she really would die. She kept walking until she could no longer move. Her legs whre frostbitten, if not frozen. She knew this was the end. How could she survive if she could not even move? Then all of a sudden the snow was gone and she was standing in the middle of a dessert.

At first Cassie was glad that the snow was gone but she still could not move she had to stand enduring the worst pain she had ever felt as her mussels slowly began to warm up. When Cassie could finally move again her skin was bright red and starting to blister. She knew she had to find some way to get out of the son or else be cooked to death. She stumbled over the where she had been digging and dug started digging once again.

The sand burned her legs and her hands where on fire. But she had to get that cloak it was her only hope for protection from the sun. After what felt like hours she finally touched the cloth of her cloak. Cassie let out a whoop of satisfaction as she pulled it up out of the ground and set about making her a shelter.

She filled the hole back in most of the way and made to mounds of sand on ether side of it. Then she spread her cloak over the top of the mounds, laid down in the sand and weighted for the next _'test'_ they would put her though. The pain exploded in Cassie's head once again it was not as bad this time she had felt way worse. When the pain went away she was once again standing on the dais. Her dress was not torn and her skin was not blistered.

"What happened?" Cassie whispered barely able to speak.

"Congratulations Cassie you've passed the test. You're the next Queen of the Fey." Whispered Lady Orrick as Cassie passed out from exhaustion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So what do you think? Thanks so much to Bingo5 for reviewing! It really is a lot easer to write when you know if you are doing a good job or not. Because well nobody wants to spend all there time and energy on a bad story! Virtual chocolate cookies to anyone who reviews the next chapter.

Oh and once again thank you so much to my beta fanficaholic for editing this for me! I really could not do this with out her. (oh and I changed the ending so any mistakes are mine not hers!)


	8. Chapter 7

Possibly a Princess  
Chapter 7 

The corridor was cold and quiet. A lone woman passed back and forth. It was far past midnight and she feared that the sun would rise before she received her message. She was about to give up when a passage way in the wall opened and an arm reached out and pulled her in.

"Don't scare me like that! I almost screamed!" Whispered the woman as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the passage.

"Sorry, but I had no choice, you know nobody can see me dressed like this!" The other woman replied, she was still dressed in the green dress and mask from the testing.

"So did she pass or not?" The first woman asked impatiently.

"Yes, she passed in fact, she did better then anyone ever has! She was able to project the images from her mind lock to everyone in the room and the best part is that she did not even realize she was doing it!" The masked woman whispered as loudly as she dared.

"Are you serious? I did not think that was possible. I thought her thoughts were only supposed to go to the guardians!"

"Shhh! You're right, no one's supposed to be able to do what she did unknowingly! It was like I was there with her! I saw what she saw, felt what she felt, and I could even hear her thoughts! It was the most amazing thing ever. She's the one, she just has to be."

"Are you sure? We don't have time to be wrong." Whispered the first woman a little worried her friend was making too much of what had happened.

"The guardians think so. They're just worried she will not learn how to control her power in time. They had to control her power to keep her from putting everyone in the country in the mind lock! Well maybe not the whole country but at least the farmers near by. They believe she's the one who was prophesied and so do I."

"I hope they're right. I have a family and I don't want to see it destroyed. She's our last hope. I must go now but thank you for giving me hope. We just might make it through this after all." The first woman said as she quietly slipped back into the hallway.

"Keep your faith. It's all we have now." Whispered the masked woman. She was worried about her friend working here in the middle of it all.

"Thank you, but you must go now before someone sees you." Her friend replied and then slipped down the hallway into the darkness.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie rested her head on the back of her carriage seat. She just wanted her long journey to be over. She had spent the last miserable week completely seasick. The queen had refused to answer any of her questions saying only that she would be properly instructed when they arrived at the palace. So Cassie had opted for the week boat ride instead of the month long trek across the mountains. Now she wished she had more patience. But at least the worst of it was over now. She had just one more day of traveling and then her curiosity would be satisfied.

"We will be stopping soon." Said the queen filled with concern for her future daughter-in-law. "We will spend the night at my dear friend's house and then continue on to the palace tomorrow."

"Thank you my queen, but it is not necessary for you to stop just for me." Cassie replied extremely grateful that she would not have to greet her new people looking like something the cat had dragged in.

"Why would you think it had anything to do with you?" The queen asked in a severe tone but with a smile on her face. "Besides I've had this planed all along. My friend only lives an hour away from the capital and we both need to be properly dressed for tomorrow. I have handmaidens waiting there as well as my favorite dressmaker."

"Thank you so much my queen. I should have known you would have something of this sort planed." Cassie all but yawned as she laid her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. She wished that Beth had been able to come with her but grandmother dragon would not allow it. She had insisted that with all the servants at the palace Cassie would not need Beth and that the two of them together only caused problems anyway.

The carriage jolted to a stop and Cassie awoke as she was flung across the carriage and landed almost on top of the queen.

"Oh Your Majesty! Are you alright?" Shouted one of the foot men as he tore open the door and helped Cassie and the queen dismount the carriage.

"I'm alright Edmond. What happened?" The queen asked as she smoothed her skirts.

"Hit a hole in the road and the wheel fell off. It's odd, Your Majesty, I swear that it was not there the day before yesterday. I would have noticed a hole that large and had it filled in." Replied the driver as he surveyed the damage.

"Will you stop beating yourself up? It's not your fault! You have been my driver for as long as I remember and I have absolute faith in you. Now, how long will it take to fix the wheel?"

"Well I can't fix it your majesty. I was going to send one of the footmen to the city to get another wheel and carriage." The driver replied very saddened that he had let his queen down.

"I can't possible wait that long. Unload most of the luggage off the baggage cart and we will ride that to Lady Clant's. It's only an hour or so away." The queen ordered, taking a long look at the perfectly square hole the wheel was in.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" The driver all but shouted. He was glad that the two women would not be standing by the side of the road. He did not like the look of the 'hole' ether.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A surprisingly young woman was waiting for them on the steps as the carriage finally arrived. She had flaming red hair but no freckles and looked to be sixteen or so. The house was a large stone building that seemed to be built around the trees.

"Oh, welcome my friend! Whatever are you doing driving around in a luggage cart?" Said the young and very pretty woman who Cassie took to be Lady Clant.

"Ah my dear, dear friend! It is so good to see you! We lost a wheel in the woods and I did not feel like standing around while the men tried to figure out a way to keep us confortable and fix the carriage at the same time." The Queen replied as she hugged Lady Clant.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to come here, there are some odd things going on in the forest right now. Is this the girl the prince was raving about?" Lady Clant asked when she caught sight of Cassie trying to get off the cart as ladylike as possible and still fell on her butt.

"Yes, Cassie, come here girl and meet Lady Odessa Clant." The queen said trying her hardest not to laugh.

"It's good to meet you Lady Odessa Clant." Cassie said her face turning red. What a wonderful impression of the future queen, falling on her bum.

"You must call me Essa, all my friends do and I feel we will be great friends. Please, come into the house and get cleaned up. I'll have my maid find you something better to wear and when you're rested I'll tell you about this insane house and the person who built it." Essa said as she led Cassie up the stairs. "Lizbeth, will you take Lady Cantron to the east wing and get her cleaned up for dinner. I fear she's had a rough journey."

"Thank you Essa, you must call me Cassie." Cassie said as Lizbeth led her off to the baths.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie walked in to the dinning room feeling much more refreshed. She had taken a bath and a long nap. Her stomach was almost settled now and Cassie felt as if she could eat a cow.

"Cassie! We're out here." Shouted Essa from the balcony. "Well, hurry up! I know you must be hungry!"

Cassie quickly walked across the rather large room to the balcony, but she could not enter the balcony. There was some sort of almost invisible green certain that was blocking her. She reached out to touch it and it buzzed under her fingers and opened a door of sorts for her to pass through.

"See, I told you she would be able to do it." Essa told the queen excitedly.

"Yes, I see she did. It won't take long to train her." The queen replied.

"You don't need to talk about me like I'm not here! What was that and what did I do?" Cassie asked in a quite controlled voice. She wanted to scream. All these secrets! It was impossible for someone to know what was going on.

"Yes we know you're here, and that was what some people refure to as magic. We call it power." The queen said as she walked up to Cassie and handing her a glass. "Sit and Essa will tell you the history of the Fey."

"I'm sure you've heard of fairies, witches, trolls, and such. Well, they do, or did exist, just not in the way most people think. Since the begining of time people have been born with certain powers. These powers have long been misunderstood and taken to be something evil. So people with powers had to hide their powers to keep from being killed. Hence the fairies and such were born. People with different powers would band together. They would live far away from normal people and cast illusions to make people think they were something other then people themselves. They got so good at this that after a while they forgot who they really were.

It probably could have continued on this way for quite some time, but an evil arose that no one could have even imagined. They called themselves the Goblins. I will not go into their evils but it's safe to say that they killed thousands of people in unimaginable ways. They found a way to invade people's minds and make them kill each other. At first, the powered people stayed out of it. They thought that normal people had gone insane. It was not until the Goblins tried to attack the trolls that the truth was revealed. At that time the powered people chose to band together to destroy the Goblins.

That was the beginning of the worst wars in our history. You would know them as the Reshy wars. These wars, as you know, lasted for two hundred years. Luckily, the Goblins were destroyed but so were most of the powered people. So they decided to merge with normal society and keep their powers secret from the rest of the world. This worked to a certain point but they were lonely and missed using their powers so they banded together once again in a secret society known as the Fey.

Well, let me correct myself. The women call themselves the Fey and the men call themselves the Wizard. Of course, the men had to pick such a silly name but we are all still here. In fact, this house was built as the central meeting place for all Fey and Wizard. That why it's built so crazily. The Fey with connections to the forest could not stand to feel the pain of the trees being chopped down. So now you know who the Fey are." Essa said as she picked up her wine goblet.

"So I have powers?" Cassie finally asked after pondering what Essa had just said. "What can I do with them?"

"Anything you want." The queen said with a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks to my wonderful reviewers mint tea rose, bingo5, and Emmeline Hawthorn! You guys are great! Your reviews really mean a lot to me. Okay, I just posted what has to be the longest chapter I've ever posted! So please R&R! I even update fast. (well fast for me anyway) I know there's not much of prince caspin in this chapter but I promise he will be in the next one!

Oh and as always thanks so much to fanficaholic for betaing. (is that even a real word?) You rock girlie!


	9. Chapter 8

Possibly a Princess  
Chapter 8 

Cassie sat on the balcony long into the night. She did it most nights now. She had been here three weeksand was slowly learning how to use her powers. It was hard for her to believe what Essa and the queen had said. Not the powers, she had always known things she should not know and who else could grow roses in the snow?

No, it was the idea that she would be a real person. She had been trained her whole life to be a shadow. Her role in life had always been to make a good marriage, produce heirs, and pretended she loved her husband. But now the queen was telling her that she would rule. Really rule, not just stand behind her husband's chair and look pretty! She would be able to help people not just stand there and watch them suffer. It was so hard to accept.

Caspin would be coming the next day and the queen had told Cassie to take as much time as she needed to get to know him. She just hoped that Caspin would be alright with her being her own person. She had met too many men who thought women should be seen and not heard. Half of them did not even think women should be seen! But then Caspin had already proved he was not like most princes from the simple fact that he had not tried to tumble her. Suddenly Cassie got a chill up her spine. She jumped up and ran down the stairs. Some how she knew there were people in danger; people she had to help.

As she got to the front door she heard a scream. She ripped open the door yelling for the servants to awake and get the queen to safety. She ran to the gates and stopped dead in her tracks. There was a battle going on outside of the gates. No, not a battle it was so much worse then a battle. It was a massacre. Three carriages were being swarmed by men and women dressed in black with head scarves covering their heads and faces. Cassie stood there unable to move for a moment. It was the worst sight she had ever seen. She wanted to run and hide but she could not. She could help these people. Had the queen not said she could do anything she wanted with her powers?

She closed her eyes and felt for her power. It traveled through her body and along her veins until it reached the palms of her hands. Then it exploded from her, entrapping all the attackers in nets of simmering yellow power. Cassie felt the prisoners struggling but she held on tight. These monsters were not going to get away with killing innocent people. She stood there fighting their powers for what felt like forever, when she felt a new tug. It was not from one of the trapped attackers but from a new power trying to release an attacker. Cassie fought as hard as she could but this person was to powerful for her. She had to make a choice: let that person go and keep all the others, or keep the person in charge. Cassie let the others go and focused all her power on this one woman. She reasoned that this person must be more important if someone was trying so hard to help them escape. To her surprise, the attackers seemed confused as to where they were and surrendered begging for mercy.

"Cassie!" Shouted the queen. "Don't worry, were going to help you just keep that dammed woman locked in your power." She quickly used her powers to pull in the net while Cassie concentrated on keeping her prisoner. The opposing force got weaker and weaker as the net came closer.

Essa and the servants were using their powers to bind the surrendering attackers and to keep the angry guards from killing the prisoners. "Cassie don't let them fool you! Don't let down you guard; keep your strength at full power! They want you to ease up so that they can rip her away from you!" Essa yelled as she pulled the prisoners and the carriages inside the gates.

Cassie heard Essa just in time. For just as she yelled the message, the attacker did exactly that and increased their power to twice what it had been before. Sweat broke out across Cassie's brow as she poured her power into the net. Her body was screaming at her to stop, to just give up but Cassie refused, she would capture this person if it was the last thing she did. Suddenly the other powers were gone and Cassie almost lost her hold over her power from the surprise and then just as suddenly, it was back again. _'Oh gods, they are tricky little buggers'_ thought Cassie as she held on even tighter then before.

"Hold on just a moment longer. As soon as we get her in the gates their power will not be able to reach her." The queen yelled as she saw Cassie start to fall. The attackers were now trying to use Cassie's power to pull her to where she would be in swords reach.

"Hurry please, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold them off!" Cassie screamed as her body exploded in pain. Her magic was running out and she could feel it draining from her body. She knew that if she did not get help soon she would die. Then she felt a new blue power wrap around her's and help pull the captive in the gates. The gates slammed shut just as the attacker was in, cutting them off from the other attackers. Cassie sighed in relief as her body finally collapsed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie awoke in her bed chambers, feeling as if she had been ran over. The Queen was sleeping in the chair beside her. Cassie did not understand why she was so weak until the memory of the battle flooded her mind. She tried to get up to find out if the travelers were alright, only to fall back against the pillows.

"Damn it!" Cassie swore she had never been this weak in her life. Not even after the testing.

"Oh, you're awake!" Exclaimed the queen as she jumped out of the chair and rushed to Cassie's side. "We were afraid you would not recover. The battle drained so much of your power that it started to take your blood. You have not yet learned how to keep your life force and your power separate."

"How long have I been in this bed?" Cassie asked as she felt for her power. It was still there and back to full force.

"Three weeks my dear, it will take awhile for your body to recover." The queen replied as there was a knock on the door and it opened.

"Mother I have come to..." the prince's voice trailed off as he saw Cassie awake. He rushed to her side and took her hand in his. "I was so afraid for you! You must learn that you have limits to your power, my dear." The prince said lovingly.

"I'm alright now, I just feel very weak. But my power is back to full force." Cassie replied touched that the prince cared so much for her. "Would it be alright if I ate something? I feel as if I could eat a horse."

"Of course, my dear. I'll go tell the kitchen to send some food up. But you must be careful how much you eat or else you will sicken yourself." The queen said with a smile. She was very glad the girl had an appetite. It meant she was going to be all right. "Caspin, would you stay with her to keep her from doing something silly, like trying to get up?" She walked out of the door to give the prince some alone time with his betrothed. She dearly hoped they would come to love each other. A country was so much stronger when its leaders loved each other.

"How are the people from the carriages?" Cassie asked her voice filled with worry.

"We are quite fine, thanks to you."

"You were on one of the carriages?" Cassie whispered her body suddenly filled with fear of what might have happened.

"A few people are in the infirmary but thanks to you, no one on our side was killed. I don't know how you knew to come at that moment but I am eternally grateful for it." The prince told her, gently wiping a tear from Cassie face.

"I don't know how I knew either. I just felt that someone needed me." Cassie replied shocked to feel more tears falling. She felt so relived that Caspin had not been hurt, so why was she crying?

"Shh, it's all right. We're safe now." The prince held her as her sobs subsided.

The door opened and Essa came in, followed by a servant with a heaping tray of food. "The queen will be here shortly, we are going to have luncheon together. I'm so glad you're all right now. But then again, I knew you would pull through. I am the one who healed you after all." Essa said flippantly as she crossed the room the give Cassie a hug. "Caspin, would you mind pulling that table closer so that Cassie can reach the table as well?"

"Anything for you, Lady Essa." The prince replied as he tried not to laugh. Essa had been more scared for her life then anyone else.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So." Cassie said as she leaned back on the pillows with her stomach comfortably full. "Who are the prisoners and why did they attack the prince?"

"Do you remember when Essa told you about the goblins and how they take over people's minds?" Asked the queen.

"Yes, do you mean to say the goblins took over those people's minds and made them attack the prince?" Cassie asked suddenly sorry for the attackers.

"Yes, all but one of them. The one you worked so hard to capture was the goblin controlling them. You were very wise to let the others go and focus your power on the goblin. We have been able to get quite a bit of information out of her." Essa said as she put down her wine goblet.

"What information did you get?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Well, you remember the hole that broke our carriage wheel? That was a trap set up by the goblins. Luckily, we were ahead of time and were able to get to safety before they could attack us. When they saw the prince return with a new carriage, they were overjoyed that they would be able to get at least one person from the royal family." The queen said as she looked at her son, extremely grateful that he was alive. "We wiped the peasant's minds clear of any memory and sent them home."

"Wait, that does not make any sense. We arrived three weeks before the prince did. Why did they lay in wait for that long?" Cassie asked, confused.

"This place transends the power of time. Inside, three weeks have passed but in the real world only a few hours have passed. In fact, on the outside we are still in the same day it was when you arrived." The prince explained as he gave Essa a dirty look; for not bothering to tell her such an important detail.

"Oops! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. I'm just used to everyone knowing." Essa said as her face turned red with embarrassment. She was supposed to be the girl's teacher for crying out loud! "You need to rest now; you still have while to go before you will be back to full health." The prince followed the women out of the room but not with out first giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek and tucking her in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So what do you think so far? I know there is not much romance in it but I promise I will have that in the next chapter. After all what kind of fairy tale dose not have some kind of love story? Okay well most of mine don't but i'm trying to break out of what I normally do. I'm not very good at writing the mushy stuff. (I love reading it though!) So if you have any ideas or if I get to mushy please let me know!

Thanks so much to my lovely reviwers! Mint Tea Rose you are like the best reviewer a writer could hope for! And Derricks Auntie, thanks for reviewing! (even though you all ready told me what you thought!) Oh and why did you not give me that new e-mail address? I hope you know that I will be e-mailing you on it!

One last thing. Thanks so much to my wonderful Beta fanficaholic (aka Derricks Auntie)! Your so great!

Thanks to all for reading and reviewing this for me. (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry I have taken so long to update. I am not very good at writing mushy stuff. So this chapter was hard for me to write. That I started reading this amazing book series and could not stop until I had read them all! You should really check them out. It's the Sally Lockhart Mysteries by Philip Pullman (he's also the author of the His Dark Materials books) Okay well anyway here's the next chapie!

Possibly a Princess  
Chapter 9

"Essa! How could you let her rush into battle without any training?" The prince practically yelled at Essa. "You have been training th Queens of the Fey for how long now and you forget to tell her about the house being enchanted?"

"Son, will you please sit down!" The Queen reprimanded Caspin. "You are forgetting that I was in charge of her training as well. We got so caught up in how much she could do that we forgot the basics."

"Mother, she could have died. Where would I be then? I know you Fey believethat she is the answer to some prophecy. But she is my betrothed and I love her. I will not have you skipping parts of her training just so you can fawnover her powers." Caspin said stonily from his seat.

"Don't speak to me like that, I am your mother."

"I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry Essa. But the idea of her being hurt drives me crazy! I am going to take over her training."

"But what of our customs? She must know those." Essa protested.

"Fine. You can teach her your customs; I will teach her how to use her powers. Remember, you once thought I was the answer to the prophecy." The prince said as he stood and left the room.

"Well Essa, we are one step closer. Now all we have to do is get her to fallin love with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Cassie another two weeks to completely recover. Caspin took advantage of this time to teach Cassie how to keep her powers and her life force separate. It was a tricky process because the lines of her power ran along her veins. But she did succeed in placing a barrier between the two. It was not very strong but Caspin assured her that with time that barrier would become un-breachable.

Cassie was learning all sorts of new things from him, like how to tell if someone was telling the truth, and how to check her food for poison. Then there were things that Cassie hoped she would never have to use, like going into people's minds and taking out information and planting new information. It just seemed a little to close to what the goblins were doing.

Throughout all the training, Caspin never became upset with Cassie. It was something new for Cassie. In her experience men would become short with women who asked too many questions. Her father would always tell her she was too pretty to be filling her mind with facts, that only ugly women needed to be smart. That had always bothered her, but she never pressed the issue; he was her father after all. But now things were different, she was going to be married to a man who respected her and valued her opinion. In fact, sometimes  
it almost seemed as if he loved her. It was probably nonsense. She did not even believe in romantic love and yet sometimes she found herself hoping he did.

In fact, that is what she was doing at this moment...

"Cassie! Will you please stop staring into space and lift your arm like the seamstress asked you?" The queen playfully snapped at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not hear her." Cassie mumbled in reply, her face turning bright red.

"That's fine, child. Most women become preoccupied right before their own wedding. You are going to be a beautiful bride." The queen commented as the seamstress helped Cassie out of the voluminous dress. It was a soft cream, with a scoped neckline. It made the long sleeves of the dress hang precariously on her shoulders. It then hugged her body down to her waist and fanned out around her in a bell shape. It had a very long detachable train, which Cassie was sure she would ruin before the wedding even started. She did, however, like the soft silk the dress was made from and the tiny almost invisible violet flowers embroidered into the sash and train. She had  
not yet seen her veil. It was Landin custom for the mother of the groom to present the bride with it right before the wedding.

"When will the wedding be? I really wish you would let me know." Cassie asked, a little frustrated with Landin customs that thought it unlucky for a bride to know the date of her wedding.

"You will know the day of the wedding when it comes. Don't worry, we first need to get to the palace and your parents need to arrive. That reminds me, Clare will you please bring out the violet dress for the ride into the city? I want to make sure that one fits correctly as well."

Cassie felt her mind drift off into space as the Queen and Clare talked dresses. She wished she was out in the garden with Caspin practicing her powers instead of standing her waiting for her dress to fit. She wished there was someway that she could make it fit with out all the pins and buttons. She felt her powers surge as the fabric of the dress fused together and the pins fell to the ground. She opened her eyes just in time to catch the fainting seamstress.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quite sometime later, Cassie told the story to Caspin as they walked through the woods.

"...the dress just came together like it had been woven that way. Clare fainted and your mother got all excited and ran off to tell Essa. I had to wait for Clare to wake up so that she could cut a slit in the back of the dress so I could get it off!" Cassie told the laughing Prince as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh, what I would give to have been there! I really don't understand why they became so upset. Your powers are tied to plants; of course you would be able to manipulate fabric."

"You don't understand, it was made from silk. Silk is not grown it comes from worms."

"Huh. Was it dyed?"

"Yes, it's a lovely violet."

"Well, the dye would have to come from a plant. Maybe that's why you were able to do it."

"You know something? You're very smart."

"You're just as smart, it's just that your education was not... was not as complete as mine."

"You're going to make a fine diplomat, my prince." Cassie said as she mockingly curtseyed to him.

"Oh get off it!" Caspin said as he grabbed Cassie up in his arms and spun her around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
- Right after Clare's fainting spell-

"Essa? Oh, there you are! You're not going to believe it! She did the most amazing thing! Oh, she is the one, I just know it! I can hardly believe it but she did it!" The queen said excitedly, tripping over her words.

"Will you please calm down and spit it out?" Essa said, unable to make sense of her oldest friend's words.

"Cassie fused the silk on her dress together!"

"What? Really? This is wonderful! We must get the word out! You must tell the counsel!"

Then they were both talking over each other, as they realized what this meant for the Fey.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later the party departed from the odd home. It had been almost two months inside the gates but outside, it had only been three days.

Cassie rode in an open carriage. She sat alone on the forward facing seat as apparently it was bad luck for her to enter the city facing backwards. Cassie did not mind, it would give her a better view of her new home. She just wished that Caspin was able to sit next to her. But that was bad luck too! The Landtish people where horribly superstitious.

There was a set way that Cassie had to enter the city. The people needed to see that she was there of her own free will; ready to do the best she could for her new country. She had been drilled on this the day before. Cassie hoped she did not mess up and turn the whole city against her.

Cassie could not help but gasp in awe as the city walls came into view. They were five stories high and made of the smoothest gray marble she had ever seen. As they passed through the first gates, Cassie saw that the walls were at least seventy feet tick. Once she passed through the second set of gates, trumpets blared and the largest crowd she had ever seen was there to greet her.

She passed through the city in a daze, she had never seen so many people. Let alone to see so many people glad to see her. She smiled, waved, and caught flowers thrown to her from little children. When they finally arrived at the palace steps, Cassie alighted from the carriage by herself. She then walked to the top of the stairs, turned and curtsied to her people. She heldthe curtsy until the Prince and the Queen had alighted from their carriage. They walked to the second from the top step, tuned, and then bowed or curtsied as was  
gender appropriate. They all arose at the same time and Cassie turned andwalked through the palace doors alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers Derrick's Auntie, Emmeline Hawthorne, Mint Tea Rose, and Prelude.of.Decay  
You guys rock! oh and if you like my story you should really read theirs. (I think there better then mine!)

Please R&R! I would really like to know what you think!


	11. Chapter 10

Possibly A Princess

Chapter 10

In a dark clearing thirteen women met to discuss the future of the world. They were dressed simply in long dark cloaks and plain masks. They were a somber crowd as they had gathered to advise their leader on the next step to take.

"Elders of the Fey, I have wondrous news. We have found the One." Their leader said in a voice little more then a whisper. "Three days ago the Prince's betrothed bound cloth together without needle or thread."

A collective gasp came from the women gathered. Was this possible? Could the end of their two hundred year wait be near?

"What kind of cloth?" Asked the oldest elder.

"Silk. She did it without even knowing that she was."

"Perhaps she is the One after all. We must plan carefully and consider all the facts." Being the eldest she had waited the longest and suffered the most disappointments. She did not want this gifted girl to be harmed as so many others had been. "Now what do we know of her mind?"

The women continued to discuss and debate until the sun started to creep over the horizon. There was only one way to find out the truth. They just hoped the poor girl would walk away from it with her life and mind intact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie felt like she was going to go out of her mind. She had been trapped in her suite of rooms since she had entered the palace. It was not like she was held captive or anything, she was just supposed to do nothing but be pampered until the day of her wedding. She felt useless. All that time training with the prince had made her feel as if she had something to contribute to the country. Yet here she was being treated like a silly little nothing again. It still would have been bearable, if her only companions weren't Alyssa and Malihea. They had been annoying the first time she had met them and that had only been for a few moments. Now they were just plain aggravating. Cassie wished more and more that Beth had been able to come with her.

Here she was about to become a wife and she had no one to talk to. No one to tell her dreams, hopes, and fears. Sure, Alyssa and Malihea talked a lot. But there was no way she was going to pour her heart out to those constant gossips. The only ray of sunlight in her dismal days was that her father would be arriving soon and maybe he would bring Beth with him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cassie, wake up." Caspin whispered as he gently shook his love. "Please Cassie wake up, there's something I must tell you."

Cassie started and almost threw her pillow at the intruder before she realized who it was. "What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how much Alyssa and Malihea would freak if they saw you?" Cassie whispered as she rose from her bed and shut the bedroom door. She did not need the whole palace finding out about the prince's late night visit to her chambers. "I am supposed to be in seclusion. They only people I'm allowed to see are those babbling idiots Alyssa and Malihea!"

"You really should not talk about them like that." Caspin said uncomfortably.

"Why not? I've heard people call their servants worse." Cassie asked confused. Caspin had never been worried about what she said in private.

"Damn that woman! She never told you! She's so worried about her damned prophecy that she does not care who she hurts!" Caspin said as he jumped up off the bed and started pacing. "Just who the hell does she think she is? She had no right to go around lying to my betrothed! She drags you hundreds of miles from your home. Travels with you for six months and yet neglects to inform you what the hell it is that you will be walking into!"

"Will you please keep your voice down and tell me what you are rambling about?" Cassie was alarmed. She had never seen anyone so angry and she had no idea what it was that had upset him so.

"Sit down. Look, your father arrives in the morning; you can go home with him if you want. But you must believe me when I say I love you and only you." Caspin gathered Cassie in his arms and held her as tears fell down his face. He just knew that once he told Cassie the truth she would leave him.

Cassie knew in that moment that she loved Caspin . She wanted to take his pain away. She had never seen someone so hurt, angry, and confused. Surely it was not as bad as he made it seem. The Queen was a good woman; she would never hurt her son like this. Would she?

"Caspin, I love you and I'm not going to leave. Please calm down and tell me what you're rambling on about. I only traveled for a week and - Cassie stopped, she was only making him more upset. "Caspin please, you're scaring me, what is wrong?"

"I love you Cassie and if I had known that you did not know, I would have never brought you here. You may have thought you only traveled for a week but it took you six months to get here. Mother must have spelled you."

"Well that's not so bad. I was horribly sea sick the whole time. I'm sure she was just trying to make me feel better." Cassie said as she tried to forget the fact that the queen had told her the trip would last for a week- before they had left. Right now all she wanted to do was calm Caspin down, she would talk to the queen about it later.

"You are so sweet, always looking for the best in people. I guess it's partly my fault too. But when mother told me you had met them, I just assumed you knew." He stopped to take a deep breath and ran his fingers through his beloved's hair and took her hand. " Alright, Alyssa and Malihea they are, well, they're my wives. I thought you knew, its common here in Landin. I never would have brought you here if I knew you did not know. I don't love them, I'm only married to them to keep the peace with their countries. I've only been with them once to consummate the marriage. I'm not running a harem! If you want to go home I understand. But I do love you and I wish you would stay." The prince said as quickly as he could to try to soften the blow.

Cassie was crying. She had opened her heart to him only to have it broken. How could she stand being married to a man with other wives? She had expected to be ignored and unloved, but not to be one of several wives. What would happen to her when he got bored with her? Would he just find anther wife? What would happen to her children would they be expected to marry men with other wives? It was all just too much.

"Cassie, please say something." Caspin begged, his heart breaking. She was going to leave now and his world would be shattered, just like he was shattering hers.

"Please leave." She whispered. She wanted to cry and think alone.

"I love you; please remember that, no matter what you decide." He walked over to her and kissed her on the check and left the room to find his mother; forgetting what he had come to tell her in the first place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother! Wake up mother, I know you're in there! If you don't open up this door I will yell your business though the door for anyone to hear!" Caspin yelled as loud as he could as he pounded on the door.

"Fine, come in but keep you voice down boy!" The queen admonished sleepily. "Now what are you yelling about? And why can't it wait until a more suitable hour?"

"Why did you not tell her I had wives? You let her travel for six months over hundreds of miles and did not tell her she would be one of three wives? What else have you not told her?!"

"I thought she knew." The queen said stumbling for something to say.

"Why would she? She had never heard of our country before we showed up. Oh I know what it is you where going to wait until we were married so she could not leave! You did not even bother to tell her how far away she is from her home! Why did you lie to her and to me? You let me believe she understood!" He yelled wanting so badly to shake her until she told him the truth.

"I... I did not want her to not come. I knew you loved her and I did not want to rob you of that love."

"Don't lie to me mother. You wanted her for you own reasons. I was just your pawn. You messed up this time. She will most likely be leaving with her family and don't you dare try to stop her! You can at least let her have her pride. Are you happy now? Because of your lies, nether of us gets to be happy!" Caspin screamed as he almost lifted his hand to punch the wall before he stomped out of the room to salve his pain with a stint in the practice fields.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the prince left Cassie's rooms she got out of bed and went to Alyssa and Malihea's bed chamber and knocked on the door.

"Open up, I know you heard every thing. Open this door!" Cassie said in a surprisingly calm voice. The door opened and a frightened Alyssa waved her into the room. "Why did you two neglect to tell me you are married to my betrothed?"

No one said anything. The silence was so thick with unsaid words that the air was filled with tension.

"Well, I can see that you two, who always find something to say, are speechless. So I am going to talk and you're going to listen. Do you understand?" Both frightened girls nodded their heads.

"Good, now was it the Queen who told you not to let me in on the little fact that Caspin was already married?" Again the heads nodded.

"Caspin said something about a prophecy, does that have anything to do with me being excluded from this information." The heads nodded again.

"How many wives can the Prince have? Just hold up the fingers on your hands, I don't think I could stand the sounds of your voices right now." Alyssa held up a shaky hand with three fingers showing.

"Good, so I would be the last one?" Yet again the heads nodded. "Do ether of you have any children?" The heads shook this time.

"So my children would ascend to the throne?" Again the heads nodded. "Are your chambers next to the princes?" The heads shook.

"I have to ask this, I know it's inappropriate but I must know. Do you... how many... no, never mind, I can't ask that. Are you going to continue to be my handmaidens?" The heads nodded.

"One last thing, did either of you know before you married the prince that he had or could have other wives?" Both heads nodded. "Oh lovely, I get to be the only one left out!" Cassie stood up she was done with this. There was no way she could marry Caspin now, no matter how much she loved him.

"Lady Cassandra, wait!"

"What do you want from me, Alyssa?"

"I just want you to know that we are not really wives. Yes, we are wed to him but in name only. It's you he loves. It's you he will have children with. After the wedding you will be able to send us away. You could even send us home. I know you are angry but the queen would have made our lives a living hell if we told you. I'm sorry. I really like you and I had hoped we would be friends."

"Stop it Alyssa. I won't tell the queen you told me anything but I am leaving. I don't feel sorry for you, you knew what you were walking into. I did not and you did not bother to enlighten me. If you wanted so badly to be my friend you should have."

Tears fell from Alyssa's eyes as she hung her head. She knew she had done wrong and she wanted to make it up. " Malihea, stay here and help her pack. I'm going down to the kitchens to find some food for the journey." She was going to fix this, even if it killed her.

"Thank you."

"Here you are, my lady." Alyssa said as she handed Cassie provisions for her trip. "Everything we need is there. I have a friend wighting, he's going to show us a way out of here that won't be guarded. Malihea, are you coming or staying?"

"What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how crazy the both of you sound? You're not going anywhere, I'm telling the queen! Then the both of you will be my handmaidens!" Malihea screeched as she made for the door.

She got as far as the bed when Alyssa tackled her and tied her to the bed post.

"I should tie you to the bed post too. Who's to say you aren't going to turn me in?" Cassie asked as she gathered her gear.

"I hurt you with my silence, even though I had taken a vow to protect you from all harm. I plan on keeping that vow now by accompanying you where ever it is that you chose to go." Alyssa said as she slung a pack over her shoulder. "Besides I know this city, I can help you get out of it. Unless you were planning on scaling the walls?"

Cassie blushed as she had not thought that far ahead. "Fine you can come, but only until we are outside of the city walls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** Okay, so I know the idea of polygamy can piss a lot of people off. That is NOT what I am trying to do. This is a factional world and there is no way in hell I would marry a man who already had a wife. But that's me and there are countrys that find it perfectly okay. Thats them _not_ me and well they have a right to think however they want.

Sorry about the rant, but the idea that I am okay with 13 year girls marrying 47 year old men just because I wrote a story in which the prince has more then one wife, is ridiculous! (I got a nasty flame on my fictionpress about this chapter. Luckily for me it was anon. so I deleted it!)

Thanks so much to my wonderful reviews Prelude.of.Decay, Emmeline Hawthorne, & Mint Tea Rose! You guys are so great! You really motivate me to keep writing!

Don't worry there will be some answers in the next chapter. Oh and if you are wondering where Cassie met Alyssa & Malihea, read the beginning of chapter 5.

Thanks once again to my awesome Beta fanficaholic! There is no way I could do this without you!

_Ella_


	12. Chapter 11

A/N Here's the betaed chapter.

**Warning: There is a reason this story is rated T and this chapter is one of the reasons why.**

  
Possibly A Princess

Chapter 11

Chuck, the stable master, was very disheartened when he heard Princess Alyssa's tale. He, like all Landtish people, had a very high sense of honor and the idea that the queen would fail to tell a perspective bride that the groom had other wives was unthinkable. At first he refused to believe it. But when Alyssa told him that the Prince had no idea about his mother's actions until that night and had given the poor girl permission to leave, he agreed to assist the girls in leaving the place. He found some extra servants clothing for them and smuggled the girls out of the place in his hay wagon. He took them to his brother' s tavern where he knew they would be safe for the time being. He knew his brother had connections with the wizards and would assist the poor girl on her journey.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The queen stood silently by her window. She watched the hay wagon leave with tears in her eyes. This was so much harder then she had thought it would be. Her son, her pride and joy, hated her now and there was nothing she could do to change it. She had done what she had to do for her people. Their lives were more important then her own- or at least that' s what she kept telling herself. But it still hurt more then any pain ever had. Like a cancer in her soul eating away at her sanity. Her only hope was that the love the two had for each other would overcome this and they would be happy together. It was the only thing that could be her salvation from the pain.

A knock sounded at her door. She already knew what they had come to tell her.

"Come in." She called as she wiped away the tears.

The caption of the guard entered and kneeled at her feet. "My Queen, I have some most distressing news. Princes s Alyssa and Lady Cassandra are missing."

She felt a rush of relief wash over her. At least the poor girl was not on her own. "What! Do you mean they have been kidnapped under my own roof?" She said trying to sound surprised and outraged.

"We feared that as well when we found Princess Malihea bound and gagged in the Lady's chambers. But she tells a different story, one that I am very reluctant to believe." The guard said with his head bowed. He almost wished they had been kidnapped, instead of this horrid dishonor.

"Bring her here; I want to hear her tale for myself." The queen commanded sounding very disgusted.

"She is outside the door; I shall tell her you request her presence." The guard said as he stood.

"I would like you to stay as well and tell me if her story has changed in any way."

"Yes My Queen." Now it was the guards turn to be relieved. Maybe Princess Malihea was just saying what the kidnapers had told her to. The poor dear must be in fear for her life.

The Queen tried to keep her composure as Malihea walked into the room and kneeled at the queen' s feet. "The Caption of the Guard tells me he found you bound and gagged, are you all right?"

"I fear my bruises are nothing compared to the news I must tell you. They were not kidnapped; they ran away."

"This is quite an allegation. Did they say why they supposedly ran away?" The queen said quite viciously. For some reason she was filled with anger at the fact that this stupid girl would rather stay here and dishonor the royal family; then assist the woman she was pledged to.

"I'm not lying! She claimed that she did not know the Prince was already wed. Supposedly the Prince came to her in the night and told her this. That girl is-"

"Stop!" Yelled the queen as she grabbed the girls face. "I will not have you running around dishonoring this family! You are to return to your chambers and stay there until I decide I can stand the sight of you."

"But, but that's not fair! I did nothing wrong. I'm telling the truth!"

"Even if you are, you are still dishonoring this country by spouting such venom! You know the code, the honor of your family and country comes before all else. Leave my sight!" The queen was trembling with rage. She knew that she was really the one in the wrong but having it thrown in her face had made her angrier then she had ever been in her life.

Malihea left the room dejected. She had done as the queen had told her and yet she was the one in trouble! It was not fair! Well, she would just see what she could do to get back at that bitch of a queen.

The queen sat down and sighed. "Jonathan, sit. I'm going to need your help with this one." The queen said as she motioned for the captain of the guard to sit.

"What's going on my queen? I don't think I've seen you so angry." Jonathan said as took a seat in the chair next to the queen.

"I've managed to get myself into quite a predicament. I'll be truthful with you. I've never lied to you before and I' m not about to start now. I did not tell Cassie that Caspin had other wives, in fact I did not tell her much about Landin at all. The counsel told me that I needed to find someway to bind her the land and then have her leave. I told the princesses to help her escape and then say she had disappeared in the night. Don' t look at me like that, you know very well I had no choice; we need her!"

"My Queen, did you ever think about just asking for her help?"

"I wanted to but I was too afraid that she would say no and we would be doomed. I did not plan on Malihea using it to try to gain power. I should have known better then to trust that girl, but what do I do now? Cassie can not be dishonored nor can my son, I need a plan."

"I have an idea."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie had not said a word since thanking the stable master for his help. She sat at the bar in the tavern just staring off in to space as she nursed an ale. She was in more pain then she thought possible. She thought that pain was something she could handle after the testing but this was worse then the physical pain. When she thought about all the people that betrayed her, tears fell from her eyes. For it had been everyone who betrayed her. Her father and grandmother, they signed the marriage treaty so they knew. Beth was Fay, so she knew. The only person who had not betrayed her was the only other person who was hurting as badly as she was, her sweet Caspin. It was not fair! For her to actually love someone, to dream of being respected and valued, only to have it all ripped away from her for some stupid prophecy she knew nothing about. She looked over at Alyssa talking quietly to the tavern keeper how could that girl act so concerned about her when she was the source of the pain? She wanted to hate the girl but for some reason she almost felt sorry for her. She had the fate Cassie had always feared, trapped in a loveless, childless marriage.

Alyssa saw Cassie staring at her so she walked over and sat on the stool next to her. "Steven, the tavern keeper, says we can stay here for as long as we like but he can' t get us out of the city walls. He says all the guards have powers and can tell if you're hiding something."

"So the Fey and Wizards live openly here?" Cassie asked her curiosity overcoming her dislike.

"Yes, don't they where you come from?" Alyssa asked her voice filled with surprise.

"No, having _powers_ is not something that's expected where I come from. If the villagers from my father's lands knew they would demand that I be burned as a witch." Cassie said bitterly as she finished the last of her ale and waved to the bar maid to refill her mug. "Why are you still here? Go back to Caspin, he does not need two of his women running away."

"Stop that! Caspin is a good man and he loves you. Do you know what I would give to have a man look at me the way he looks at you? Besides I can' t go back, I'm sworn to you."

"I don't get why you keep saying that. I'm not married to Caspin , I'm not anything to you or this country but a visiting Lady."

"You are everything to this country, when you entered this city you performed a right of bonding. I know you did not know but that does not change the fact that you did. You are every bit a princess of this land. Not in name yet, but in the heart of every Landtish person. I will stand by your side weather or not you chose to return to the place and marry Caspin."

"Why me?"

"Because we hope you are the answer to our prayers."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cassie asked as she motioned to the bar maid for yet another drink.

"Did Essa tell you about the Reshy Wars?"

"Yes but I still don't see-

"Please let me finish, you will understand when I'm done. The Reshy Wars supposedly ended two hundred years ago but our people are still constantly being attacked. You were attacked yourself. The goblins are gaining power, men and women are joining them willingly for the power they offer. We have but one hope we have clung to, a prophecy handed down by our once great Queen Odessa. She said that one day a woman just barely out of girlhood would come to our land from far away and with the help of a woman and a man she would save the country. I don' t know how, but I do know the girl they speak of is you." Alyssa sat quietly waiting for Cassie to overcome her shock.

"What? You mean I'm supposed to save Landin? Wait, did you say Queen Odessa? Is she Essa?" Cassie asked as things started to fall into place.

"Yes. Two hundred years ago when she prophesied you would come, she locked herself in Fairlorf. She abdicated her throne and blocked herself off from time. So that when you came she could guide you down your difficult path. She can not leave until her prophecy comes true."

" Fairlorf?"

"The odd house you stayed at. When you were there she was unable to teach what she needed. She did not want to lie to you but the queen never left the two of you alone so that she could. I know it' s quite confusing keeping track of who is good and who is not. But I assure you that Essa is pure good. If we can find a way out of the walls, we should return to Fairlorf; you would be safe there."

Cassie sat in silence for a long time. He head was muddled from the ale and lack of sleep.

"I just want to go to bed. We can come up with a plan in the morning." She said as she fell off her bar stool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from the runaways a maid was searching her master's study. She knew he was part of the goblins but she needed to find out how. Her country and her family were in danger if she did not. She was about to give up when she heard voices in the hall. She quickly hid underneath a massive oak desk praying that they would not come into the room. She had no suck luck.

The men came into the room and lit the candles by the desk. The frightened maid huddled as far into the shadows as she could. Her only hope was for the candle light to be too dim for the men to see her.

From her hiding spot she could see two pairs of men's legs. One set she knew belonged to her master and the other seemed to almost blend into the dark as if the man was nothing but a shadow.

The men spoke in a langue unknown to her but she used her powers to imprint every syllable in her memory. She hoped she would be able to find someone to translate. All of a sudden the men stopped talking and the maid' s heart stopped. Her worst fear had come true, they knew she was there! She held her breath and waited for them to drag her out from under the desk. But for some reason they did not look for her, they just put out the candle and left. She almost cried with relief, they must not have known she was there. She stayed under the desk for another ten minutes or so before she felt it was safe enough to leave. She opened the door and slipped out only to be grabbed from behind and dragged back in to the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking around in my study?" Her master asked as her bound her to a chair.

The other man cast some sort of spell around the room and then smiled at her. It was then that she got a good look at him and it sent chills down her spine. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen but it was an evil beauty. Evil radiated from him like a heat. He walked over to where she was sitting and stood over her. "Don't worry I cast a spell so that no one can hear you if you scream."

She stiffened in fear as he leaned down and stroked her cheek and he whispered into her ear. "You be a good girl now and tell the truth. Otherwise your master will give you to me and while I will enjoy the time we spend together immensely; you I fear, will not."

"Please don't hurt me!" She gasped as tears fell from her eyes. "I just came in here to look at the maps; I like to look at the maps." She sobbed saying the first thing that came to mind. "When I heard voices in hall I- I hid under the desk. I did not want to lose my position. I know I' m not supposed to be here. Please do not harm me. I did not even understand what you were saying! Please…" She was sobbing so hard now that she could no longer speak.

"Ah you see, I don' t believe you. I felt you use your powers. Hopefully, for you at least, you did not realize you had powers. Please just tell me the truth. I promise it will make things easier on you. But if you decide not to, that' s all right. I'll just get the truth later." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Please… no…" Was all she could whisper as his hands wondered over her. "I just like the maps."

"Now see, I almost believed you that time, but not quite. You're coming with me. Please unbind her from the chair and give her your cloak. We will be returning to my home and I don' t want her catching ill on the way there. It would spoil my fun"

"That would be a truly horrid occurrence." Her master said with a chuckle as he untied her from the chair and bound her hands behind her. "Have fun with her my king; just try to return her in one piece."

The maid's world started to turn black, she now knew who the twisted man was. She was in the hands of the king of the goblins. The last thing she heard before the world turned completely black was the king's harsh laughter.

The Lady of the house watched the king carry the poor girl out. She knew what was going to happen to her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She stepped away from the window. She needed to get word to the guardians; hopefully they had someone one the inside that would be able to ease the girl' s passage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa did not sleep that night. Just after she had put Cassie to bed a messenger came to the tavern announcing that the princesses had been kidnapped and offering an award for the capture of the kidnapers. The annoucement did not surprise Alyssa at all, she had been expecting it. The Queen would not let the honor of the royal family be besmirched by a run away. But the fact that the announcement had been made by the Queen's Personal Guard just did not sit right with her. The Queen's Personal Guard was made up of old men that had earned the right to light duty. They spent most of their days in the throne room playing ches s; the Queen had to be up to something to have them up and running around at this time of the night. The problem was trying to figure out what it was.

But that was something to ponder at a later time. For now she needed to get them out of the city. She knew of only one way that it would be possible. She just hoped Cassie was up to it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thank you so much to my one reviewer mint tea rose! It's so nice to have a loyal reviewer! Thank you guys so much for weighting for this update. I went on vaca to Illinois. It is so beautiful out there! I have not seen so many trees in one place in a long long time! (I live in Nevada. Icky hot desert Nevada)

I hope you liked this chapter it reveals quite a bit if you have been paying attention! (If not go back to the top of chapter 7. It'll help you out a little.) I have kept some stuff secret but I promise all will be told soon!

Oh and thanks so much to my wonderful beta fanficaholic! You'er great! (says tony the tiger)

Thank you so much!  
Ella


End file.
